The Not so Nerdy Peter Parker
by LilyGinevraWeasley
Summary: Peter Parker was seen as an orphan who was a nerd and made up lies about a Stark Internship. Well, that was until one day in P.E. class changed some of that. (Irondad/Spiderson)


Peter, Ned, and MJ were on their way from Mr. Harrington's History class to P.E. MJ didn't usually participate in the class, but Ned and Peter did. So when Coach Wilson told them the boys were playing shirts v.s. skins, Peter was begging to be on the shirts side. Of course he ended up on the skins side... with Flash. "Yo Penis! Why you look so down! Is it because your wimpy, spaghetti body is about to be seen next to my 6 pack?!" Flash shouted and everyone started laughing. Peter just ignored this and walked over to his side of the court. He saw that his entire team for the game was most of the football players. He groaned because how in the world was he supposed to explain his insane amount of muscle. MJ and Ned were also a little concerned because what would Flash do when he found out about Peter being ripped. "Parker! Hurry up everyone is waiting on you!" Coach Wilson shouted. Peter took a deep breath and took his shirt off, and proceded to go to his teams designated area. The entire rest of the school was in utter shock. Penis Parker was extremely jacked. Flash almost fainted when he turned to see what everyone else was staring at. This was impossible. How was PENIS PARKER, more ripped than him. Flash dashed towards Peter and tried to get a punch in, but Peter's Spidey Sense went off and Flash only managed to hit his wrist. The same wrist his watch was on that alerted Mr. Stark when something was wrong.

* * *

Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, were working on plans for their wedding. "Hey Pep, what do you think abou-," Tony started before he was interrupted by Friday saying," Peter seems to be sending a distress signal on his watch you gave him." Tony bolted up out of his seat, gave Pepper a quick peck on the lips, and walked out the door, his Iron Man suit forming around him as he left. Flash kept throwing punch, after punch at Peter, and Peter wouldn't fight back. He couldn't risk hurting Flash with his enhanced strength. Then all of a sudden, a noise came from the outside of the building that Peter had heard many times before. Sure enough, five seconds later, Tony Stark was walking in, the Iron Man suits nano particles going back to their housing unit. Flash had immediately stopped punching Peter and said," Mr. Stark, my names Flash Thompson, Penis over here was lying that he had an internship with you." Tony was pissed. "What did you just call my son," he said glaring at Flash,"Peter is one of the best kids I know. He is kind, smart, and three thousand times better than you will ever be. If you touch him or call him anything other than Peter or do anything remotely threatening to him ever again, I will have you blacklisted from every collage in the entire country. Now kid, come on Pepper wants to know what happened."Tony helped Peter up and took him back to the compound to rest for a while. When they arrived, Pepper saw Peter and looked at Tony in shock. Who would ever do this to someone as sweet and loving as Peter. Very few people knew that Peter was actually Tony and Pepper's biological kid. Only Happy, Rhodey, Ned, and MJ knew about Peter's actual parentage, not even the Avengers. Pepper went and called Principal Morita about the fight and asked for a meeting tomorrow morning with Flash and his parents. Tony, in the meantime, cleaned Peter up and let him get some rest.

* * *

The next day, Peter, Pepper, and Tony were walking down the halls of Peter's school to Principal Morita's office. They arrived to see a smug looking Flash and two snobby parents talking with the principal. The Thompsons didn't even realize that they had walked in, or that they consisted of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. "Hello Principal Morita," Peter said with complete respect. "Hi Mr. Parker," he said," As you know, we are here to talk about your actions in gym class yesterday. Eugene and his parents have told me that you started a fight with Mr. Thompson yesterday over who had better... muscular build." Before Peter could even get a word out of his mouth, Pepper stood up and said," If you would like to know, that is not what happened. Eugene has bullied Peter on multiple occasions before this, and he initiated the fight. Peter didn't even throw a single punch." "It's true. If you need evidence, F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up the security feed from Peter's gym class yesterday," Tony said, backing Pepper up. They all watched as a hologram popped up from his phone and the fight that had happened yesterday. Principal Morita was shocked and gave Flash an in school suspension for 3 days. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson walked out with their angry faces. And a week later, Peter was introduced to the world as Peter Stark. The son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts


End file.
